First Battle with Kakashi
SpongeBob and Patrick led Shadow, Tails, Naruto and the others back to the cave. "Guys, what’s going on?" The hedgehog asked. ' '"Yeah, can’t you at least give us a hint or two?" Naruto asked. ' '"Wait and see… it’s a surprise from all of us." SpongeBob smiled with a small laugh. After they entered the cave, Shadow, Tails and Naruto stopped halfway, indeed surprised… there, in the center of the whole grotto… was the statue of Carly, Erin and Alyssa placed right in front of the portrait of Hinata, Maria and Cosmo. ' '''Naruto turned to the sponge and starfish, "Do you guys have any idea…how lucky we are to have pals like you?" He gave them both a noogie and they went to the statue, examining the girls they admired before. "It’s look so much like them." ' '"They have the eyes too." Tails said. ' 'Shadow then gave a smirk and spoke, "What’s that, Ally, you wanna run away with yours truly? Man, it’s all so sudden but… now seems good." He, Tails and Naruto laughed. That’s when suddenly; lightning struck the cave doorway open and there stood Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast, Amadeus held a long golden/silver sword angrily. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria were a few feet behind the kings. Alex was now wrapped inside a force bubble from Kakashi. ' '"Father?!" Shadow yelped. ' '"Sensei?!" Naruto gasped. ' '"Dad?!" Tails cried. ' 'The others quickly went in hiding. The force bubble popped and Alex scrambled behind his friends, cowering. ' '"We consider ourselves to be reasonable… if we set certain rules; we expect those rules to be obeyed!" Kakashi said calmly yet angrily. ' '"Please, we can explain…" Naruto protested. ' '"It is true? That you three rescued mortal girls from drowning?" Beast demanded. ' '"We had to, we couldn’t just-!" Shadow explained. ' '"Boys, think about how your mothers would feel about this!" Amadeus shouted. ' 'Amadeus: This is where you three belong! ' '"But why don’t you understand?!" Tails begged. ' 'Beast: For once, just listen will you? ' 'Those savage brutes would kill you in the world out there! ' '"They are not barbarians!" Naruto snapped. ' 'Kakashi: Don’t try that same old song, ' 'We’ll have you three grounded till next year ' 'Are we clear?! ' 'Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: Don’t go near the world out there! ' '"We aren’t children anymore, get over it!" Shadow shouted. ' '"Young men, they’re all the same, you must know that!" Amadeus began, "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, completely heartless and no more then a couple of…" ' 'Tails, with tears in his eyes, was the first to scream out, "BUT WE LOVE THEM!!!" The young fox covered his mouth with shock as Shadow and Naruto got worried. Alex, Gloria, Marty, Melman and the others gasped in horror. ' '"No…" Beast growled in anger, "Have you three completely lost your minds? They are mortals!" ' '"Hey, he has a point and don’t bother stopping us from saying so!" Naruto yelled, "Our mothers were also mortals once but did you care? Not a bit!" ' '"Watch your mouth young man…" Kakashi began angrily. ' '"SILENCE!!!" Shadow barked, "It’s true what Naruto says, our mothers were mortals when you met them but that made no difference to you, did it?! And about Carly, Erin and Alyssa, them being mortals, that makes no difference to us either!!!" ' '"Besides, we don’t care! All this rubbish you talk about means nothing to us!" Tails yelled. ' '"So help us boys, we will be willing to go through forces to get through to you three!" Kakashi threatened. Finally, the princes’ friends couldn’t stand it any longer. ' '"Ah, shut up, you overgrown freaks!" Timon while on Pumbaa shouted as the warthog stood guard in front of the three princes. Alex gulped. ' '"Excuse us?!" Beast demanded. ' '"You heard him, you black hearted jerks!" Patrick yelled. ' '"You are not very nice kings if you act like that." Puss added, very sourly. ' '"Yeah and you only care about yourselves!" Iago put in. ' '"You barnacle heads!" SpongeBob agreed. ' '"You three are ten times worse then Shrek!" Donkey added. ' '"This is no way to treat your own sons either!" Pumbaa nodded, glaring. Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria looked really concerned. ' '"THAT’S ENOUGH! That’s gone far enough! As from now on and forever, you three young men and your friends are hereby banished!" Amadeus yelled. Shadow, Tails, Naruto and their friends gasp at this. ' '"But Dad…" Tails began to make tears again, "This isn’t what Mom would want, and she won’t want this either!" ' '"And that includes you, Alexander!" Kakashi, making the lion yelp in alarm. ' '"You can’t just-!" Naruto protested. ' 'Kakashi, Amadeus and Beast: We’re still the Kings here! ' 'Our word is law! ' 'This filth you three bring here, ' 'Is the final straw! ' 'And push, our sons, has come to shove! ' 'We’ll make you obey till you do what we say! ' 'We don't care, come what may, but we'll keep you away ' 'From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! ' 'Amadeus used his sword, Kakashi used ninja moves and Beast just destroyed with his bare claws. The others hid as the three princes watched in horror, pleading. ' '"Father, stop it!" yelled Shadow. ' '"Sensei, no! We don’t want this!" Naruto yelled. ' '"Dad, please stop!" Tails cried. ' 'The kings then set their focus on the statue and the portrait, glaring. Kakashi then used a fire power and fired it at them. ' '"SENSEI/FATHER/DAD, STOP!!!!!!" ' '''But it was way too late as the portrait now burned with flames and the statue was broken into pieces. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup led Peach back to her grotto. "Come on. Why can't you tell me why you brought me here?" Peach whined. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Donald told her. "If you at least tell me, I'll still act surprised." Peach begged. "Please?" "No." Blossom responded. "Now close your eyes." The fair-haired mermaid nodded, and closed her eyes. Then, she smirked, and opened her right eye. Hoagie then caught her. "Hey, no peeking!" He scolded. "Do you actually wanna cheat at your surprise?" Sora sighed in annoyance. "Looks like we gotta blindfold her." He then got out a pink cloth, and tied it over Peach's eyes. "Oh, man!" She complained. The eleven then led Peach further into the grotto. "TA-DAH!" The guys exclaimed when they were all the way in the grotto, as Goofy removed Peach's blindfold. She looked on in surprise, and she gasped when she saw... "Mario's statue!" She exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Well, it fell into the ocean during that storm last night." Sora explained. "And I happened to find it this morning in the coral reef. So I thought, 'Why not let Peach have it? It's the next best thing to the real deal'. Then I moved it with magnega. Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Wally, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup helped out, too." Peach then smiled at them. "Oh, you guys are the sweetest." She then kissed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hoagie, Nigel, and Wally each on the cheek, making them blush. She then hugged Kuki, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. "Gawrsh!" Goofy said bashfully as he blushed fire engine red. Peach then went over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She said, admiring the statue and she pretended. "Why, Mario, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of last minute..." She giggled and spun around. Shed never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Kakashi in the entrance with an intent look on his face as he held his trident. "Daddy!" Peach exclaimed in shock. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hid behind a treasure chest and poked their heads out while Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hid behind a dresser, and did the same. Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth were right behind Kakashi, looking down at the ground in guilt. "I consider myself a reasonable merman and I have kept my patience up until now, Peach." Kakashi said, swimming over to Peach and he stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Peach bit her lip, and began to explain. "But Daddy, I-" Her sentence was cut short by Kakashi. "Now, I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a human from drowning?" He demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Peach argued. "Contact between the human world and the merworld is forbidden! Peach, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Kakashi scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned!" Peach exclaimed. "One less human to worry about!" Kakashi said coldly, turning around. "How can you be so heartless and cold-blooded? You don't even know him!" Peach snapped angrily. It was at that moment that Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Naruto, and the others showed up! They confronted Kakashi! Naruto stood by his sister Peach! Kakashi summoned his minions! Kakashi's minions appeared! An epic battle began! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the others battled Kakashi's minions! Naruto battled Kakashi! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, Abby, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and the others defeated Kakashi's minions! Naruto defeated Kakashi! Kakashi retreated! ''' '''Shadow, Tails, and Naruto told the others about Kakashi, Amadeus, and Beast destroying their treasures and banishing them and their friends from the Magical Realm! They also told them that Kakashi had captured Carly, Erin, and Alyssa! They also told them that Amadeus and Beast had stolen the lamp! They also told them that Kakashi had taken over the kingdom and had made Carly, Erin, Alyssa, Sarah, and her parents as his slaves! Peach, Naruto, Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, and the others went to the kingdom to confront Kakashi! When Shadow, Tails, Naruto, Peach, and the others arrived at the kingdom, they saw Kakashi holding the magic lamp! The Genie was with Kakashi! Commander Dynamo had already arrived at the palace! Shadow, Tails, Naruto, Peach, and the others joined up with Commander Dynamo! Kakashi put the magic lamp on the throne! Sarah distracted Kakashi while Commander Dynamo tried to steal back the magic lamp! Kakashi, however, noticed Commander Dynamo and attacked him! Commander Dynamo battled Kakashi! Naruto and Peach helped Commander Dynamo! During the battle, Kakashi turned himself into a dragon! Commander Dynamo, Naruto, and Peach battled Kakashi! Naruto said "You will pay for what you have done, Sensei!" Kakashi said "Will I?" Peach said "Yes, you will, Daddy!" Commander Dynamo, Naruto, and Peach battled Kakashi! Kakashi boasted that he was the most powerful being on Earth! Commander Dynamo said "The Genie has more power than you can ever have!" Kakashi turned to the Genie and said "Here is my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" The Genie then transformed Kakashi into a genie! Kakashi was then surprised when Commander Dynamo told him that genies were not free entities! Kakashi was sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Amadeus and Beast with him! Everything then returned to normal! The Genie then flicked the lamp into the Cave of Wonders! ''' '''Commander Dynamo wished for the Genie's freedom, much to the Genie's surprise and happiness! Since Commander Dynamo and Sarah loved each other, Sarah's parents changed the law so that Commander Dynamo and Sarah could marry! The Genie then left to explore the world while Commander Dynamo and Sarah celebrated their engagement!